


Do not touch what is mine, Daniel

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 11 of Kinktober 2020SpankingDan breaks the rules and Lucifer has to punish him
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Kudos: 62





	Do not touch what is mine, Daniel

Day 11: Spanking

"Oh come now Daniel, cease your procrastination and climb onto my lap. You know you weren't allowed to orgasm without permission and you did it anyway, at work no less! Now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions." Lucifer said, passing his knee with a stern look on his face.

"Sir I don't think I deserve to be punished, anyone would have to have a will of steel to get through the full workday wearing women's panties and a vibrating butt plug that you have the remote for and played with on and off ALL DAY LONG," Dan argued, it just wasn't fair! The damn plug had been right up against his prostate, buzzing for the last five minutes and all it took was to slip away to the bathroom and take his hard cock in hand and stroke a couple of times before he was thrown into a blinding orgasm. Of course, Lucifer had noticed him disappear immediately and followed quietly. His disappointed face, as Dan had come out of the stall, made his stomach plummet and Lucifer had told him that he'd receive his punishment at 7 pm sharp.

It was now 7.05 pm and the devil really didn't seem to be backing down.

"Dan, did you or did you not agree to wear the panties and the plug, agree to not masturbate until given permission and then disobeyed by rubbing your dirty little fingers all over yourself despite the fact that your cock, your ass, your entire body is MINE." He growled, eyes flashing Scarlet.

Dan paled considerably

"Yes sir, all of that is true. I'm so sorry sir. I'll take my punishment." He answered after a few agonising seconds.

He climbed onto the bed and laid across Lucifer's knee, panty-clad ass in the air.

"I'm glad you see things clearly again my beautiful Sub. Now, I'll be giving you twenty hits in total, ten for warm-up and ten for punishment. You will count each strike of my hand out loud. If you feel truly ill or need assistance then you may safeword but other than being in danger, this is not a play session and you may not safeword simply because you do not like it." He commanded, rubbing a palm over the smooth skin off Dan's backside.

"Yes sir, I understand."

"Good boy, let's begin," Lucifer said softly before bringing his hand down with a thwack.

The pain was only very mild and Dan took it easily, dick twitching against his Dom's thick thigh.

After the first five, Dan was fully hard and stayed that way through to spank ten even though Lucifer had been increasing speed and pressure.

The first true spank took Dan's breath away, those were not warm up spanks anymore, his ass felt rosy and tingled from Lucifer's first true hit as he cried out "eleven," shuddering but still hard.

The next was on the opposite cheek and hurt just as much, this wasn't pleasurable anymore and Dan didn't understand why his traitorous dick was making him want to rut against the leg below him.

Dan was outright crying by hit fifteen and yet was still writhing against Lucifer's neatly pressed, black trousers. At 18 Dan sobbed and missed counting completely, hip twitching 

"Oh god Luce, fuck I'm gonna come."

"You bloody well better not, this is a punishment Daniel and you did not count that so you will be adding another onto the end. Continue with 18 again." Lucifer demanded, making this hit the hardest so far, the smack resounding in the room, landing his hand right across the inner portion of both buttocks.

"Eight… eight….*sobs*... Eighteen" Dan was struggling.

Lucifer carefully pulled the panties to one side, spreading Dan's cheeks to see the dusky hole within and then telling Dan to hold them open. The last two smacks were firm and placed right across Dan's hole, causing the man to scream, full volume and simultaneously come, thick and wet in the crotch of the panties, jizz immediately seeping through the lace and onto Lucifer's clothes.

Dan began bawling. His butt and hole stung terribly and he was mortified that he'd ruined Lucifer's pants. His emotions overwhelmed him as the devil scooped him up and cradled him against his chest, encouraging him to bury his head in the man's neck where he promptly soaked the man's shirt with tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm *hic* so sorry, I tried not to sir, I *sob* tried."

"It's ok baby, don't worry about it for now, your punishment is over now and you did so well. Let me take care of you now." Lucifer replied, drying Dan's eyes and nose with tissues he'd cleverly placed nearby. Dropping kisses onto the man's face wherever he could reach and passing him some water.

By the time Dan had finished crying he felt lighter than ever and was safe and secure under the duvet, wrapped in his lover's arms, head lying on the devil's chest. 

They had been silent for a while now, simply being in the presence of each other but eventually, Dan broke it.

"You're really not mad that you'll have to have your suit drycleaned?"

"Of course not, there have been many a suit in need of cleaning due to bodily fluids my darling, I did use to have regular orgies after all," Lucifer responded flippantly.

"You're going to punish me again for coming without permission though aren't you?" Dan said, flinching at the thought of another spanking.

"Oh yes, most definitely though I don't think spanking is quite going to work as a punishment in our relationship going forward. You will, however, be expected to wear a cock cage for the next two weeks while you learn how to control your urges and if I find you with your fingers inside yourself at any point, trying to milk yourself, you will be subjected to a full chastity device and you will have to ask for it to be removed to empty your bowels… Capiche?"

"Yes sir. Cock cage, no orgasms for two weeks or everything will be so much worse," Dan said, shuddering.

Lucifer didn't say anything but nodded seriously, deeming the matter concluded and pulling Dan tighter against him and settling down for a nap.


End file.
